


Akatsuki University: Game Night

by Dance_MrSandMan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, American Football, At least me anyway..., Except for Tobi Hidan and Sasori, Forgive Me, I Tried, M/M, The Akatsuki are in marching band with Kakashi, They are flag twirlers, This is why us band geeks don't write American Football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_MrSandMan/pseuds/Dance_MrSandMan
Summary: Just a rundown of what happens before the Akatsuki Ten-Tails do a football game...





	Akatsuki University: Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smoresies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoresies/gifts).



> This is based on Smores drawing of Football Player Kisame kissing Cheerleader Itachi, as well as (but not exactly) a Football Player Deidara kissing a Cheerleader Hidan.  
> And a special thanks to Kisa on Discord for reading it before I posted.
> 
> vv Link to Pics vv  
> KisaIta - https://smoresiesfanfic.tumblr.com/post/172033742462/sorry-this-took-so-long-i-hope-you-like-it-i  
> HidaDei - https://smoresiesfanfic.tumblr.com/post/172133109052/a-continuation-of-my-kisame-itachi-picture-we?is_highlighted_post=1

Nagato narrowed his eyes at the Tenor Saxophone player as Konan looked from one to the other. You would think by now, after 4 years of college, the others would've learned by now not to insult the man's instrument of choice. Kakashi just shrugged, adding, "It just doesn't suit you, Pein. I told you three years ago that you should've chosen a regular flute instead of the piccolo; at least that-"

Nagato apparently had enough, for he raised his leg and kicked the silverette in the back as he said, "Almighty Push!" The purple-haired trumpet player sighed as the silverette fell down the three small steps they were nearby and land on his face. At least he didn't have his instrument in his mouth; Mr. Okanemochi would've thrown a fit if he had to send another student to the hospital because their instrument went down their throat.

Kakuzu looked up at the clock hanging in his office, seeing that they a few minutes before they had to head out to the football field. He grabbed his baton and walked into the band room, instantly taking notice of the silver-haired male pushing himself off of the floor as Nagato said, "Know pain." The school mascot decided to burst through the doors then, doing a few front flips before landing perfectly on the saxophonist back with his hands in the air. "Tobi has arrived!" a voice cried out, emanating from the Jūbi costume. "Wonderful," Kakuzu said irritably. "Now you can grab your flag and line up with the rest of us."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Okanemochi, sir! Tobi will do this right away!" he saluted the band director and jumped off of his human pedestal, running off to grab the school flag; a rectangular black banner bearing a crimson-red cloud at its center. Kakuzu picked up his students' electric guitar and pulled the strap over his shoulder and picked up the cord and speaker that went with it as he did a head count, trying to make sure everyone was accounted for. He had been telling Kakashi to grab Kisame's Trombone case when his eyes landed on one of his percussionists. "Zetsu! That is a $40 _Ahead's 7A 'Light Jazz'_ drumstick! It is _not_ a chew toy!"

Sasori sat high in a tree with a pair of binoculars, watching everyone come and go closely, reading people's lips to see if he could catch the latest gossip. It may not be the most dignified way a college professor should act, but he just couldn't help himself; he had to know. He was currently learning whether or not the schools head nurse had sex with the creepy, long-tongued biology professor or the perverted, rejected K.I.S.S. member literature professor when the marching band came onto the field, playing music as they marched.

_'... The gossip can wait,'_ he thought to himself as he watched the band director stride alongside his students. Like always he wore a black suit with a crimson-red tie, only this time he had left his jacket back in his office and his sleeves were rolled up, letting the world know just how muscular he was, the tattoos decorating his tan skin contrasting with every move his arms made. No matter how many times Sasori tried to capture the beauty of the older man's body by instilling it in one of his puppets, it could never compare to the original.

Itachi held #69's helmet in his hands with his clarinet case at his feet as he watched the marching band playing the National Anthem as Tobi sang the lyrics (and all without a microphone, mind you), wishing he could join them. At least he would be able to during halftime.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan shouted from beside him. The Uchiha turned to his fellow cheerleader and followed his line of sight, seeing Professor Akasuna in a tree watching the marching band. "What in the hell is the art teacher doin' in a fuckin' tree?!" Hidan shouted, pointing the school flag (the one he'll twirl during halftime with the band) dramatically. Itachi just shrugged at stared at their professor curiously. A few minutes later, someone announced the opposing team (Konoha Community College) as they came running on the field. A few 'BOO's' were heard (especially from Hidan) as they ran past and headed to their side of the field.

When it came to the home teams announcement, the crowd cheered and jumped in place, chanting "Ten-Tails" as Tobi ran around the field doing handsprings, somersaults, cartwheels, walkovers, round offs, and leaps like no tomorrow. The guy didn't go to this school, yet somehow everyone knew him. Right as he finished doing his tricks, he pointed at the tunnel entrance and walked backward as the Akatsuki ran out onto the field; the crowd couldn't have been louder.

The Quarterback and Linebacker broke off and ran to their respected boyfriends.

"Kisame, your cleats," Itachi said after handing the taller male his helmet. He looked confused for a moment before looking down and seeing that one of his cleats were untied... again. "I told you to tie them, Kisame, my man," Deidara said as he took his helmet from Hidan. He was going to turn and leave, but Hidan wasn't going to have that. "Bitch," he growled, pulling the quarterback into his arms and kissing him hard. Kisame, who was still on his knees, got an idea as he looked from the couple to his helmet.

When he stood, he left his helmet on the ground and grabbed Itachi's hands and pulled him forward slightly, indicating that he wanted his smaller boyfriend to step onto his helmet. Itachi's ears turned pink as he did so and suddenly found himself pulled into a kiss. It was sweet and quite short, but it had the usual spark that always left his heart racing.

****"55! 69! Get your asses over here now!"**** coach Madara yelled, causing both boys to jump and run over to their team. Only Kisame had to turn back around because he had left his helmet behind.


End file.
